Current market demands place a strong emphasis on quality of the product or service being delivered to the customer. This may include not only the grade of the product or service, but whether the product or service was delivered on time and within budget. Often, the quality of the product or service being delivered depends largely on the quality of the underlying process employed to produce the product or service. For instance, the quality of a software output delivered to a customer normally depends on at least the competence or efficiency of the software program and/or hardware systems.
Various organizations utilize an array of quality initiatives to improve quality of process. For instance, in the computer market, an organization may rely on information technology (IT) specialists to diagnosis an inaccurate or inconsistent software or hardware system and provide a remedy. In other instances, the IT specialist may augment a software or hardware system to increase its efficiency for a particular project.
Currently, however, quality analysis is applied on an individual level and not on a broader, global level. For example, individual projects are analyzed for their quality assurance with respect to the individual project. Although this may enhance the current project, it does not take into account the department or organization as whole. This may lead to inconsistent quality measures from one project to the next within the same department or organization. For example a first IT specialist may provide a solution different from a second IT specialist for the same defect in two different projects. In other examples, the first and second projects may require similar quality enhancement measures. A first IT specialist may augment the first project without knowledge that the second project requires similar augmentation. Therefore, a second IT specialist may also be required to familiarize himself with the quality enhancement measures and provide the same augmentation as the first IT specialist. Such inconsistencies and duplication of efforts may result in increased spending, unavailability of optimal resources at the proper time, non-uniform software and hardware systems within the same department or organization, and unawareness by management of all quality enhancement changes.